Keeping Secrets
by cowbell2011
Summary: One shot fluff. No plot here. Cath/Sara.


**A/N: Pure fluff and a complete lack of plot. Just a little something I threw together tonight to cheer up a friend who is having a really bad week. Keep smiling :)**

* * *

''Nick, Warrick you have a double homicide on the strip. Apparently some guy caught his wife cheating and went berserk. Sara you...Sara?'

Grissom paused, assignment slip in hand as he stared at the brunette CSI curiously. She seemed completely oblivious to his attention however as she reached forward and attempted to pry the small piece of paper from his hands. When he wouldn't release it, she looked at him in confusion only to find him staring unashamedly a few inches below her face.

'Uh Grissom? My eyes are up here?'

Stifled laughing could be heard from across the room where Nick and Warrick were watching the whole scene play out with unbridled amusement. Catherine chose that moment to arrive for work, coming to a halt in the doorway as her eyes scanned the odd scene before her.

'Gil? What are you doing?'

The supervisor still hadn't averted his gaze from Sara's chest, causing her to shift uncomfortably under his scrutiny and fold her open jacket closed over herself. The presence of the other senior CSI in the break room had caused Warrick and Nick to stop laughing at the situation and they stood side by side awkwardly in front of the coffee machine, seemingly undecided whether to make their presence scarce or not.

'Assignments Catherine.'

There was a hint of wonder in Grissom's voice that made Catherine a little curious as to what could possibly be so fascinating on Sara's chest so she strode quickly across the room, coming between the pair of them, finally breaking Grissom's piercing gaze.

'Assignments? In her cleavage? I highly doubt it. What is wrong with you?'

The sight of Grissom receiving a dressing down from Catherine put smirks back onto the faces of the two young men still in the room, something which didn't go unnoticed by the redhead.

'Don't you two have a scene to get to?'

Two sets of vigorous nodding later and the room was minus two CSI's. Catherine resumed her glaring at Grissom as she heard rather than saw Sara attempting to zip up her jacket behind them.

'Well?'

By this point Grissom was looking suitably embarrassed as it seemed he had finally caught on to what he had been doing.

'She uh...she has a um...you know.'

Not even Grissom's feeble hand gestures accompanying his less than eloquent sentence could give Catherine a hint as to what he was getting at. A glance in Sara's direction to see her blushing profusely wasn't much help either and she whirled back round to face her supervisor, hands on hips in her best 'Mom' pose.

'She has a what? A pair of tits?'

The older man's mouth opened and closed a few times like a fish out of water before he finally got his brain connected to his mouth, his sentence coming out all in a rush.

'She has a hickey alright? Right on her...you know...her breast!'

The silence that enveloped the break room after Grissom's comment was well and truly suffocating. If Catherine had listened hard enough she would have been able to hear the faint clattering of instruments from the DNA lab across the hall. Without another word, Grissom placed the final assignment slip on the table, gesturing between the two women and the slip in some obvious indication that they should take the case. He had disappeared through the door before either woman moved a muscle.

Once they were alone, Catherine turned and approached the brunette slowly. Without a word she stepped into the other woman's personal space, slowly unzipping the jacket and sliding it off Sara's shoulders. With that item of clothing gone, Catherine then traced the edge of Sara's top with one finger, sliding the material down slightly to reveal a small hickey just peeking out of the material. The sharp intake of breath from the brunette along with an almost imperceptible lean towards her were the only signs Catherine noticed of a reaction from the brunette.

'Sorry, I got a bit carried away last night huh?'

The two women made eye contact for the first time since Catherine had entered the room, her comment earning her a sexy smirk from the younger woman.

'Did you hear me complaining?'

A quick look around to make sure they were still alone and Catherine took one more step closer to Sara, causing their bodies to brush together slightly. Leaning forward to close the remaining distance between them, the redhead allowed her lips to brush the outside of Sara's ear as she spoke, eliciting a shiver from the younger woman.

'Oh far from it. In fact what I heard last night was you begging me not to stop. Repeatedly.'

Pulling back with a smirk, Catherine watched as Sara gulped audibly, her hands finding their way to Catherine's shoulders in order to pull her in for a steamy kiss. The sound of breaking glass from nearby caused the pair of them to remember where they were and they broke apart quickly with a bout of childish giggling.

'Remind me why we have to keep this a secret?'

Catherine assumed the brunette's statement was a rhetorical question and grabbed the assignment slip on her way out the door. It was only when she realised her partner wasn't immediately behind her that she stopped and turned to find her slumped on the couch pouting. Making her way back over, she crouched before her glum looking girlfriend, placing her hands on her knees to brace herself.

'Babe, we agreed we wouldn't tell them yet. You know how Greg would get. And Grissom clearly still isn't over you. It's just not the right time huh?'

A quick peck on the lips and a squeeze of the knees was enough to tug a smile out of the brunette and Catherine stood with a smile on her own face.

'Now come on sexy, we've got a scene to process.'

* * *

Hours later and Catherine was wandering the halls of the lab looking for her girlfriend. They had returned from their scene almost an hour ago with plenty of evidence to process, as well as a car much to Sara's delight. The redhead had left her to it, knowing her partner loved to process vehicles on her own. Now however she had finished processing all of her own evidence and wanted to compare it with what the younger woman had found to see if they had a viable suspect yet. But when she had arrived in the CSI garage, the brunette was nowhere to be seen. Wandering into DNA, she dropped her samples onto the desk beside Wendy, smiling widely when the young tech looked up from her microscope.

'Hey. You seen Sara?'

Wendy grabbed the DNA samples and got to work on them straight away. Everybody knew it paid to have a happy Catherine by putting her evidence to the top of the pile.

'Uhhh, yes actually. She was in here a minute ago. You just missed her. Think she said she was going to find you in your office.'

Catherine muttered a quick thank you to Wendy and left her to process evidence. Calculating the quickest route to her office she strode quickly down the halls, keeping her head down in the hope nobody would interrupt her. A smile broke out on her face when she reached her office, seeing the door was closed. She had left it open when she had left, meaning that her girlfriend was currently inside waiting for her. Opening the door slowly, she poked her head inside first before entering completely. Confusion crossed her features when she couldn't immediately see her girlfriend in the office until she took a second glance at her chair. The high backed piece of furniture was facing away from the door and after bending slightly Catherine could just make out two feet sticking out of the bottom. Smirking, she closed and locked the door behind her.

'You know you're a hard woman to find. What does a girl have to do around here to fool around with her girlfriend?'

The chair finally swivelled round, revealing Sara sitting with her legs crossed, still wearing her coveralls from processing the car earlier. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and there was a smudge of oil on her cheek. She had never looked more beautiful in Catherine's opinion. Sidestepping her desk, the older woman leaned over Sara in an attempt to rub off the oil stain. In doing so she left herself open to the brunette, who grabbed her round the waist and pulled her into her lap. Catherine let out a surprised squeal before making herself comfortable and settling in Sara's lap. She wrapped her arms around the younger woman's neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss, pulling away after a few moments before they could get too carried away.

'I've missed you.'

Catherine began undoing the press studs on Sara's coveralls, much to the brunette's amusement, revealing a tight black tank top underneath. Biting her lower lip, the redhead didn't even try to hide the fact that she was checking Sara out.

'It's only been an hour Catherine.'

Without warning the older woman slid her right hand over Sara's tank top and down below her coveralls to cup her over her underwear.

'No, I mean I've _missed_ you.'

Sara's heavy breathing and tight grip on Catherine's shoulders indicated she felt the same but she exercised what little restraint she had left by tugging Catherine's hand out of her clothing and placing it safely on her stomach.

'We can't do this here. What if somebody comes in?'

There was a lack of conviction in Sara's voice that Catherine easily picked up on and she captured the brunette's lips in another searing kiss.

'I can be quiet if you can.'

They were on the verge of getting lost in the moment when Sara seemed to have a last minute change of heart, easing Catherine off her lap gently.

'Why don't you hold that thought until we get home, when I can...Oh. My. God.'

Catherine followed Sara's horrified glance in a bid to figure out why she had stopped talking mid sentence only to discover that she had forgotten to close one set of her blinds. And there, all stood in a row with mouths hanging open like the two of them were in a zoo was Greg, Nick and Warrick. The two women stood and stared back in some sort of surreal stand off for a long moment until Catherine grabbed Sara by the hips and pulled her in for another kiss before turning back to smirk victoriously at the guys.

'So I guess we're telling them now then?'


End file.
